


Kissing Girls

by andromedablacc (TheLittleGreenTypewriter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Oblivious Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGreenTypewriter/pseuds/andromedablacc
Summary: Ginny has never kissed a girl before, despite being out for years. She learns a lot after she kisses Pansy, the only girl she knows who likes her. Because Luna doesn't like girls, especially not Ginny.





	Kissing Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hogwartshousesnet's](http://hogwartshousesnet.tumblr.com/) mini bang. The artwork created by [celeste](http://exceptionalcelestial.tumblr.com/) is [here](https://celestialart.tumblr.com/post/165030520077/my-piece-for-the-hogwartshousesnet-mini-bang-i) and the original post is [here](https://andromedablacc.tumblr.com/post/165016783294/hogwartshousesnet-mini-bang-event-title-kissing)!

Someone was trying to hammer their way into her skull. It was the only plausible explanation for the constant banging in her head as Ginny woke, pain shooting through her eyes as the bright light of day filled her room. Except of course that her mouth tasted of death and a little like Pansy Parkinson, her stomach was rolling unpleasantly as if she might just throw up but it wasn’t quite sure and the stench of stale alcohol filled the air. Closing her eyes again against the pain currently trying to kill her, Ginny reached out for her phone and took one fleeting look at the too bright screen before throwing it onto her bed, utterly ignoring the 100 snapchats from the night before and the text from Harry with a picture of her kissing Pansy Parkinson, saying, ‘What is this?!’. How he even got hold of that picture, Ginny had no idea.

A few painful minutes later, Ginny groaned, moving to get up and rummage through the kitchen until she found the Alkaseltzer. Glancing to her bedside table, she smiled softly to herself, her heart warming at the sight of a full glass of water already there beside two of the large white tablets. She swallowed them down in a few quick gulps and headed for the kitchen anyway.

Luna sat at the table in the grey morning light, eating some muesli and flicking through one of her textbooks. She didn’t look up as Ginny moved into the room and put the kettle on.  
“Thanks Luna,” she said around a yawn, moving to face her best friend and lean her hip against the counter top.  
Luna’s grey eyes looked up and met hers, a smile lighting up her pretty face. Ginny felt something unspeakable flutter beneath her ribs and she felt a grin spread across her mouth, not entirely voluntarily.  
“Was the party good?” Luna asked, her voice airy and light. “How is Pansy?”  
Ginny’s grin dropped at the mention of the recipient of her ill-conceived kissing the night before. 

Kissing Pansy had been good. Not amazing, but good. Better. Her mouth had been soft and warm beneath Ginny’s lips, and she’d let her kiss her for a few moments before pulling away and smiling coyly.  
“I’m pleased you’ve finally kissed a girl,” Pansy told her, rather matter of factly. “Just don’t think this is happening again.”  
It wouldn’t, but Pansy was the only girl Ginny knew who also liked girls, so her options had been limited. Even still, it had put the hundreds of times she’d kissed Harry back in high school to shame.

“Pansy’s fine,” Ginny said finally, hoping it was true. Luna only smiled. Without really meaning to, Ginny found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss Luna. Would she be soft and warm like Pansy, rather less bitter without the lingering taste of red wine? Would she touch Ginny’s hips like she’d seen Neville do with Hannah? Or would she tangle her fingers in Ginny’s hair like that one time she’d seen Harry do to Draco?

Ginny shook her head as if that would help clear it. It didn’t matter anyway; Luna didn’t like girls, never mind Ginny. Ginny poured herself a cup of tea, pouring Luna one too – black, no sugar - and handed it over to the other girl, their fingers brushing softly. Luna thanked her quietly, and they spent the remainder of the morning chatting and laughing and Ginny generally tried to ignore the nerves eating at her stomach at the thought of seeing Pansy that afternoon.

* * *

 When Ginny wandered into their journalism class just before the lecture was about to begin, the only seat left was beside Pansy. Nobody ever wanted to sit beside Pansy; she always gave off an aura of “fuck off”, constantly made snide remarks about their lecturer under her breath, did next to no revision and aced all their essays without a second thought. Why exactly she’d decided to befriend Ginny, she’s never been sure.

“You look like death,” Pansy told her with a smirk twisting her dark painted lips, eyes not leaving her phone for a second. The coil of dread that had settled in Ginny’s gut in the morning ebbed slightly at the casual tone in her friend’s voice.  
“I feel like death.”  
Pansy smiled at that, her dark eyes flashing to meet Ginny’s. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?” The smirk widened, her eyes lighting up with the idea of tormenting Ginny.  
Ginny tried not to cringe, but with the laugh Pansy let out, she assumed she didn’t manage it. “It was good,” she said. “Interesting.”  
Pansy let out a low laugh. “That’s one way to put it.”

Ginny wondered if she’d mention the kiss in anything other than subtle references, but Pansy didn’t mention the previous night’s events again, and Ginny let her mind wander to her football practise that evening. It was alright, really, to turn up to lectures horrendously hungover, but not football practise. Oh no. Couch Hooch would be having none of that. She was a good couch, but she took no nonsense from anyone, and Ginny had seen her give her star players season long bans for turning up hungover. In fact, she threw Angelina Johnson, last year’s team captain, out of the team all together for turning up high twice in a row. Angelina had been furious, but Couch Hooch’s decisions were final.

As her lecturer droned on about something Ginny should probably have been listening to, she debated sleeping then and there in the hopes of getting rid of her lingering hangover.

* * *

 Luckily, Couch Hooch had given her a hard glare when she’d turned up, hangover gone but still rather tired, but nothing else, and on Saturday morning she’d played so well she seemed to have forgiven her entirely. Ginny looked down at the menu of the vegan restaurant Luna had picked for lunch, and felt her stomach grumble with hunger.

Every Saturday, Ginny and Luna had lunch together. They’d done it every single Saturday since they moved in to their flat in first year and Luna had smiled at her and offered her one of her radish earrings when Ginny’s stomach had rumbled loudly. It turned out that they’d grown up barely five miles away from each other in the Devon countryside, so even when they went home for summer and winter, they always spent Saturday lunch together. Once, on a quiet November lunchtime the year previous when Neville was just starting to see Hannah, Luna had told Ginny she wished she hadn’t been homeschooled, just so that she would have known Ginny earlier. Ginny blushed and smiled and agreed, and for a while they sat together in contented silence, both thinking about what it would have been like to be friends years previously.

Now, Ginny was vaguely regretting their long standing date. Luna was vegan, but normally picked a restaurant where they served all sorts of food on her week. That day, however, Ginny tried not to cry looking at the menu, which consisted of, whilst very nice sounding, completely vegan food. She wished that she’d went with the rest of the team to get burgers like they often did after training, and rather reluctantly ordered something with lots of lentils when the server came over.

“Have you actually seen Neville this week?” Ginny asked as the server left, thinking of their other flat mate. Neville had been in the flat above them in first year when they’d all lived in halls. He was a kind, gentle boy who forgot practically everything and was forever coming down to their flat to ask for things, and after the day they’d spent at the end of their first trimester searching for Luna’s shoes his flatmates had stolen, had become fast friends with the girls. Now, even though he had the third bedroom all to himself, he was never in, forever with his girlfriend Hannah.

“He was in for an hour yesterday,” Luna said quietly, “In between his botany lecturers. I think he was looking for condoms.”  
When they first met two years previously, Ginny might have sputtered a bit over her friend’s blatant honesty. Now, she let it go over head, trying mostly not to think of Neville having sex.  
“I don’t know why they don’t just move in together.”  
“Its because of his gran. She doesn’t approve of them living together before they’re married.” Luna, for once, sounded rather annoyed about it. Ginny tended to agree. She’d only met Neville’s gran once, when they first moved into their flat last year, and she’d been outraged that her son was sharing with two girls. Ginny got the feeling that hadn’t been the worst of it, and didn’t think her mentioning that she was a lesbian would help in the least.

* * *

 As Ginny lifted her bag onto her back, she felt every muscle in her body ache with fatigue. Football practise was always longer on a Wednesday, spending most of the afternoon running around the pitch, doing both a full 2 hours of training plus a full match. The men’s team normally played alongside them and as Ginny headed for the way home, she heard footsteps running towards her.

“Hey Ginny,” one of the guys said, slightly out of breath, as if he’d been running for quite some time to catch up with her.  
“Hey Dean,” Ginny replied, looking up at the guy in question. Dean Thomas was a painting student from the arts college and was in the year above Ginny, but they’d become casual friends on the short walk home from football practise. At first, Ginny had been sure Dean was hitting on her and she’d felt far too uncomfortable to talk to him for more than a few minutes, but since he’d started talking about his boyfriend, she’d started to notice how kind he was really.  
“How did you game go?” he asked as they turned onto the Meadows, taking the shortcut to their flats through the massive park.  
“Good. It was a pretty even match.”

They talked about their perspective training for most of the way home until Dean went to turn into his street.  
“Oh, Ginny, I meant to give you these,” he said, pulling out two tickets from his backpack. “Its for the game on Saturday. I know you hang out with Luna but my dad gave them to me and Seamus is going to be here for the weekend. He absolutely hates football.”  
Before Ginny had a chance to thank him, he’d winked at her and hurtled on down his street. She tried not to smile, if somewhat bemusedly, and slid the tickets into her pocket. Luna had always said she might like to watch some football.

When Ginny walked in the door the warm, chocolatey smell of brownies enveloped her like one of her mother’s softer hugs, and she knew Luna was home. Indeed, walking into the kitchen she was met by the sight of Luna watching a batch of fresh brownies cool, covered in the lighter brown batter, and talking, rather surprisingly, to Neville.

They both smiled and greeted her as she walked in, dumping her very wet, very sweaty football uniform in the washing. “Do you want a coffee?” Neville asked, gesturing to his favourite mug with the aloe vera plant on it that proclaimed, ‘Aloe there,’ beside which sat a small cactus he hadn’t had when she’d last seen him.

She shook her head, not really looking at him, her gaze focussed instead on the shape of Luna’s lips of she blew across her brownies. “I’m going for a shower.”

As she went into her room, she overheard Luna offer Neville a brownie.  
“Have they got hash in them?” he said dubiously. She could imagine the look on his face, wary but hopeful.  
“Of course!” Luna replied delightedly.  
“I think I’ll pass then. Thank you, Luna.”  
Ginny tried not to snigger as she shut her bathroom door, turned on the shower, and let the hot water ease her aching muscles.

* * *

 When she returned, feeling rather more refreshed, Luna was happily munching her way through a rather large slice of brownie and Neville was stroking his new cactus absent mindedly as he studied his plant book intently. Ginny rubbed her hair vigorously with her head towel and plonked herself down beside Luna on the couch. Almost immediately, Luna shuffled closer, popping her last piece of brownie into her mouth.

“Are we still going out tonight?” Neville asked, coming over from the kitchen table and squeezing into the space Luna mad made. He sounded distinctly like he’d rather not go, and Ginny felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her at the mention.  
“No,” Luna said before Ginny had a chance to say anything. “Ginny’s tired from practise.”  
Neville let out a relieved sigh and snuggled further into his seat as Ginny slid to sit on the floor before Luna. Without her having to say a word, Luna had a hairbrush in hand and was slowly brushing through Ginny’s hair. Ginny leaned back into her soft touches and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

 They did, however, make it out on the Friday night, joined by Hannah. Ginny hadn’t bothered dressing up, she never did, instead opting to go for her favourite skinny jeans and a soft black gig t-shirt she’d had for years. Behind her, Luna looked very Luna-ish in a pale yellow dress paired with her lemon earrings and a multitude of rings glittering on her fingers. They passed straight into the bar area, where surprisingly, Pansy sat on the only bar stool in the club, looking stunning but rather out of place sipping a martini from a martini glass in a club where the speciality was vodka slushes in a plastic cup. She arched a single eyebrow as they approached, watching them out of the corner of her eye.

“What,” she asked when they stood beside her, rather more sharp than necessary, “are you three doing here?”  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend and gestured to Hannah. “Pansy, this is Hannah, Neville’s girlfriend. This is Pansy, Hannah, she’s in my journalism classes.”  
Hannah moved to greet Pansy, but the other girl simply eyed her suspiciously.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked suddenly, looking rather harassed and slightly terrified by the girl still sitting sipping her cocktail on a bar stool.  
“Three vodka cokes and one vodka please,” Ginny asked. “What are _you_ even doing here Pansy?”  
“Daphne squandered her money on shoes, so she wanted a cheap night out.”  
Ginny stood blinking at Pansy for a few moments, having no idea who Daphne was but entirely sure that she _should_ know.

A pale, sparkly hand reached out beside Ginny as Luna handed Ginny her drink from behind and plucked up her own.  
“We’re going to dance,” Luna announced, slipping her empty hand into Ginny’s, the metal of her rings cold against her slightly clammy hands. “We’ll see you later.” As Luna pulled Ginny away, Ginny thought Luna almost sounded jealous.

The idea of Luna being jealous vanished from her mind as the night wore on. As often as the four of them danced together, Luna danced with random strangers in her strange, fae-like way. In the shifting lights of the club, she looked like some beautiful fairy, stuck in the human world, and Ginny couldn’t quite put words to the way she felt when her arms slid around her neck, the pair of them swaying together for a few moments, completely out of time with the music playing.

At one point, on her way to the toilet, she saw Pansy snogging a blonde girl enthusiastically. She expected to feel some sort of jealousy, or awkwardness at the very least, but instead when Pansy caught her eye, she winked and smiled, receiving a pleased smirk in return.

Luna was dancing with a tall dark skinned guy when Ginny returned, who shouted over the top of the music that his name was Rolf, and did Luna fancying going for a drink sometime. Ginny wasn’t sure if Luna heard him properly, but she shifted herself into Ginny’s arms, and Ginny found herself not particularly wanting to let go, relieved when Rolf smiled graciously and left them in peace to dance until the sun rose lazily onto the horizon.

* * *

 Luna might have been _enjoying_ the football but she clearly had no idea what was going on. She “oooh”d and “aaah”d at all the wrong parts, and didn’t seem to be paying attention to what anybody else thought she should be doing, given the fact that she completely ignored all the people staring at her. She didn’t ask Ginny about it though, and there was a certain conviction in her eyes that made them sparkle, the same way she did when she was talking about one of her father’s conspiracy theories from his magazine the Quibbler.

It was a Hibs and Aberdeen match, neither of which were Ginny’s teams. The sound of the stadium filled her all the same, had her blood pumping and her heart singing. One of the Hibs team scored a goal and Ginny leapt up cheering with the rest of the crowd, swept up in the magic. Luna seemed to be too, from the way she stood and started swaying and singing some strange song Ginny had never heard. Ginny looked over to her, felt happiness bubble up inside her at doing one of her favourite things with her favourite person and started laughing. Luna glanced over at her, saw her happy expression and started laughing too.

All of a sudden, or perhaps it wasn’t suddenly at all, Ginny felt herself leaning forward, wanting more than anything else in that moment to kiss Luna. She would have, probably, if the guy standing behind her hadn’t fell forwards, knocking Ginny to the ground and out.

* * *

 Ginny woke up in a hospital bed some time later, a rather stern looking nurse standing over her with a much quieter student nurse Ginny vaguely recognised at her side.

“You’ve had a knock to the head,” the nurse announced, flicking through her notes without really looking at her. The student nurse at her side smiled sheepishly.  
“Where’s Luna?” Ginny had meant to ask what was wrong with her, if she’d be okay, but when she’d awoken without Luna at her side, mild panic had taken over.  
“Your friend is getting a coffee, she’ll be back soon,” the nurse said, slamming her notes closed and handing them over to Ginny. “You are scheduled for a CT scan in half an hour. We think it’s a closed fracture, but the scan will reveal everything. Someone will come and get you shortly.” And then she was off, the student nurse following at her heels.

For a few moments, Ginny simply lay there in mild shock, staring up at the clinically white ceiling. Her phone buzzed somewhere, and she sat up, pulling her phone from her bag. 17 missed calls from mum, 5 from dad, a text from each of her brothers, plus Fleur and 3 from Harry, 8 whatsapp messaged from Pansy, 7 from Neville, and Luna, presumably, had changed her background to a message saying ‘I’m going to get coffee, I’ll be back soon. X’.  Ginny tried not to laugh and decided to answer at least her phone call from her mum.

It didn’t even get through a full ring.  
“Oh Ginny!” her mother cried, the sound slightly deafening. “We’re so worried, your father is just packing up the car, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”  
Ginny grimaced. She loved her mother, she really did, but as the only daughter in seven children, her mother was always a bit… overbearing. “Don’t worry mum, I’ll be fine. I’m going for a scan soon, I’ll call you when its done, okay? It’ll probably be nothing. Don’t come up for nothing.”  
“Oh but sweetheart, we need to make sure you’re okay, we’ll not stay long-”  
“Please mum,” Ginny pleaded, “it’ll be a wasted journey. I’m fine.”  
Molly Weasley huffed and sighed and made Ginny promise about ten times that she’d definitely phone when she was done. Eventually, she hung up just as Luna was walking through the ward door, two steaming hot coffees in her hands.

She looked worried, a small crease between her normally smooth brows. She looked uncharacteristically stern as she passed Ginny her coffee and sat in the hard plastic chair beside her bed.  
“Don’t do that to me again.” Ginny blinked in surprise and began to laugh it off. Luna’s expression, however, just grew more severe and Ginny dared not make another noise. “I was so worried about you.”  
“I’m sorry,” Ginny said, surprising herself at how genuine she sounded. She never wanted to cause Luna worry or pain, ever, the very idea had her gut churning tightly.

At her apology, Luna’s expression cleared, and Ginny took a sip from her too hot, too weak coffee. Luna cringed as she too took a sip, and announced, “Hospital coffee is the worst.” Ginny laughed. Luna joined her, her laugh a soothing noise and Ginny felt something warm and content settle in her. She knew she was staring, watching Luna’s soft grey eyes and the way her whole face lit up when she laughed and her nose crinkled slightly, but somehow, she couldn’t help it, didn’t want to.

Which of course, was when the nurse who was coming to take her down to her head scan arrived.

* * *

 Less than twenty-four hours later, Ginny was at home, her hands curled around some piping hot herbal tea Luna had went out and bought for her especially. The fracture was indeed a small closed one, and she’d been sent off with a few packets of painkillers to last her until she saw a GP the following week, though it’d probably heal itself. Luna was out again, shopping for more ‘healing foods’, as if they didn’t have enough already.

“Luna,” she called as she heard the front door open, “You really didn’t need to buy me anymore, we’ve got loads.”  
“Good,” a different voice said, “I didn’t buy you anything.” Pansy walked in the living room door, all in black like she about to go to some mafia funeral, decidedly missing her trademark bright pink.  
Ginny frowned. “How did you even get in? Was the door not locked?”  
“It was locked,” was all Pansy said before making herself a coffee and planting herself down next to Ginny of the sofa.  
“What exactly _did_ you do in that year between high school and uni?” Ginny asked. Pansy only rolled her eyes, a tiny smirk playing at her lips. “And _who_ is Daphne?”  
“My girlfriend,” Pansy said, waving her hand as if it was of complete insignificance, even though Ginny had never heard of a girlfriend once in all the time they’d known each other. “But that doesn’t matter. I’ve come to tell you something.”  
Ginny raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her tea, waiting for further explanation.  
“You fancy Luna,” Pansy said.

For a moment, Ginny thought Pansy must be completely insane, if she thought Ginny fancied her best friend. And then she thought about it a bit more.  
“Oh,” she said, realisation dawning on her. “I do.” Because she thought about kissing Luna nearly all the time now, she’d almost done it on the day of that eventful football match, and the idea of spending as much time with anyone else as she did with Luna seemed rather unappealing.  
“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d noticed.” Pansy was full on smirking at her now through her time of enlightenment.  
“But,” Ginny said, the elation of finally understanding her feels for Luna fading with a second, much more heart breaking notion, “Luna doesn’t like girls.”

Pansy snorted loudly, rather unlike herself, before placing her empty coffee cup down on the table and standing.  
“If you say so. Feel better Gin.” With those words, she was gone, leaving Ginny in quiet devastation as she heard the door lock again.

* * *

 Neville sat across from her five days later in the university library looking rather shocked. Five days of agonising over whether or not she should tell Luna, unable, now that she knew, to think of anything else than dreams of Luna being her girlfriend. Telling her would only make it worse, she was convinced, since Luna didn’t even like girls, but at least she would be rejected for definite, and could move on. Maybe.

“But Ginny,” said Neville, leaning over the table, a confused expression on his round face, “Luna didn’t say she was straight.”  
“She did!” Ginny tried not to exclaim, failing miserably and earning a glare from the librarian. “She said it the week of our first flat party when I said I was a lesbian. It was the party the other boys first stole her shoes, remember?”  
“Ginny, she didn’t say she was straight. She said she didn’t believe in labels.” Neville looked rather exasperated at this point, like she’d missed something massive. Maybe she had.  
“Are you sure?” She couldn’t get her hopes up about this. Just because maybe Luna did like girls, and they were best friends, didn’t mean Luna liked her.  
“Yes I’m sure. I’m extra sure because she’s fancied you pretty much since the day you met.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, it’s been obvious to everyone. We all just assumed you didn’t like her back.”  
“What? Why would you even think that? Of course I like Luna! She’s perfect.” Neville smiled comfortingly as she made her outburst, and if Ginny had been a lesser woman, she might have blushed. Instead she looked Neville straight in the eye, as if daring him to contradict her. Neville only smiled wider.  
“I’m glad you think so. And I think you should tell her.”

* * *

 Ginny was a brave girl. Honestly she was, everyone always said she was courageous, a lion hearted girl, but the idea of telling Luna she liked her was the most terrifying thing she’d ever considered. Even if Luna did like her, even if they were the best girlfriends that had ever lived, it might not last, they might not be forever. And then their friendship, that Ginny treasured more than anything else in the world, would be gone. Ginny had never been very good at being friends with girls, Hermione had been her only girl friend in high school, and that was mainly through Harry and Ron. Pansy had just kind of adopted her without caring if she wanted to be friends or not, Luna had been her first girl friend in her own right. She had others now, girls from football and Hannah and a couple of girls from her sports science classes, but none held the same kind of bond as her and Luna.

Every time she saw her, her stomach pooled with dread and excitement, and half the time she felt like vomiting. Luna was her same strange, wonderful self, but Ginny knew she was being odd around her. That very morning, when Luna had said hello and offered her some tea, Ginny had made a strange noise and dropped her hairbrush. Luna had handed her back her hairbrush with a small smile, but she’d mostly looked bewildered. Ginny internally kicked herself as she went back into her room to dry her hair and wanted to cry at the little note Luna left her when she’d headed to class that said ‘I hope you feel better soon Ginny. Maybe you should go back to the doctor? X’

So, sitting in front of Luna as she handed her a shakey cup of tea, she felt as if she might be sick. Instead, she rustled up her courage from the soles of her feet, and said in her most nonchalant voice possible, “I was talking to Pansy and Neville the other day.”  
“Oh?” Luna said, looking up from that week’s copy of the Quibbler and staring into her eyes like she knew every thought Ginny had ever had, just like she always did.  
“Yeah,” Ginny said, and tried to push the slight waver from her voice as she continued, “I really fancy you Luna. And I think you fancy me too.” Instead of her eyes going even wider than they normally did and Luna blushing and smiling and admitting that she did, like Ginny had half imagined she would, Luna only nodded.  
“Yes, I know.”  
Ginny blinked, and felt a blush creep up her own cheeks, swagger completely gone. “You do?”  
Luna nodded. “Of course. I’ve known since we met. I thought you just didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” And with that, she went back to reading the Quibbler.  
“I didn’t know,” Ginny said quietly, staring down at her hands wrapped around her untouched cup of tea. A burning feeling slid down the back of her throat, and she felt, for a moment, as if she might cry.

Small, pale hands took her own, drawing them away from her cup and her gaze to Luna’s smiling face in front of her as the other girls knelt on the floor before between her knees.  
“Its okay,” Luna said, a hand going to the back of Ginny’s neck and pulling down as she leant forward. “I forgive you.” Luna’s lovely lips kissed hers in a fleeting brush of lips. She made to pull away, but Ginny’s own hand shot forward, grasping the front of Luna’s top and pulling her close again, her lips hungry for another kiss. This kiss was different, but no less soft, and moments later Ginny found herself flushed and out of breath, panting onto Luna’s face as she stared into her smiling eyes.  
“That was nice,” Luna said, not moving away, still no less than a breath away.  
Ginny let out a tiny laugh. “We should do it again some time.”  
They did for a long while, kissing and kissing and kissing until they were the only ones who existed in the whole world.

* * *

 Ginny awoke, feeling soft, warm and perfectly sated in Luna’s bed and the other girl pressed up against her side. She reached for her phone. She had 100 snapchats from a night out she’d unwittingly missed, and a text from Harry with a picture of her and Luna kissing saying ‘What is this?!’. She laughed, Luna snuggled closer, and she sent one back saying, ‘How do you even get these?’


End file.
